A Year as a BasketBall Manager
by x3PokkiTan
Summary: Being forced to apply as a basketball manager by some weird blonde cross-dresser. I guess it can't be THAT bad...right? Well, that's only until I realised I had to deal with a sophomore student. Who you ask? No one other than Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a the best basketball player in Alice. NxM and some RxH & KxS. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! READ & REVIEW
1. Full SUMMARY

**FULL SUMMARY NOW READ.**

* * *

Being forced to apply as a manager for the basketball club by a weird blonde cross-dresser. It can't be THAT bad...right? Well, that's only until i realised that I had to deal with a sophomore student. Who you ask? No one other than Hyuuga Natsume a.k.a the best basketball player in Alice. Not only he was a profession, but also his father is one of the worldwide most successful CEO, Mikuro Hyuuga, and the fact that he had the 'looks'. His messy raven locks matching strikingly along with his vicious fiery crimson eyes with 2/3 of the population in Alice falling for him.

"So how da hell am I going to survive within a year with him?"

Include mainly NxM and some RxH KxS

* * *

 **READ.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Gakuen Alice, Tachibana Higuchi does.**  
 **The plot of this story is based on the manga/strong**  
 **Namaikizakari Crayon days**

 **AU: Hello Everyone, some of you may've** **know the story "The Fate of Ours" has been deleted and here it is, the new story~ Hopefully this story will be better than the previous one.**

 **And for those who are new~**

 **Plz 'Review, Follow and Favourite!'** **=^.^=**

 **Thank you~**


	2. New Basketball Manager

**Warning! May contain grammar mistakes TT^TT**

 _Italic=Thoughts_

 **Chapter 1, New Basketball Manager**

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

* * *

It was just another day, with my boring life but little did I know this very day changed my entire life.

I am Sakura Mikan, aged 17 and a 3rd year High School student. I'm not particular stupid or smart, just about average. At the moment my parents are out oversea working, so I'm here living in an average sized apartment. It gets lonely at first, but at least they come back to visit me once in a while. This year, is my last year of High School, I didn't really expected anything special though; however on this very day when I look back to my diary I realized it was the day where it all begun, where all my story begun.

* * *

 **Ding Dong Dang Dong….Ding Dong Dang Dong…..**

I heard the bell rang and I quickly went to the classroom that I was arranged in. Without looking, I bumped into something that was really hard causing me to fall. By the time I looked up, I found myself on top of a dude in an awkward position. But then what's more was is he wasn't any ordinary dude.

 _Shit! I freakin bumped into Hyuuga, wh-what to do? Damn I'm so dead. he's gonna sue me and my family. Sigh* fml (fuck my life)._

I broke in cold sweat and quickly got up and gave him an apology. He got up and turned his back facing on me and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Watch where you're going, P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S"

My mouth dropped to the floor in shock and my face was completely flushed in beet red.

 _HOW DARE HE! THAT PERVERT SLY FOX!_

Totally ruined my morning mood!

I swear, the next I time I see him again, I'm gonna KILL HIM!

* * *

 **Time Skip, Break 1.**

* * *

Class was boring as usual; I walked down the hall ignoring the presence around me. I heard Anna and Nonoko calling out for me, so I looked back at them and smiled. They invited me to go to the famous patisserie café with their boyfriends, Yuu and Kitsuneme; not wanting to be the third wheel, I denied the request and gave a lame excuse.

"I'm kinda busy with my studies, so no thanks."

Giving them a smile to convince them, they resisted at first but then that gave in with a pout, which I find it really adorable. Soon, I we parted our ways and without knowing where I was even going, I went to a basketball gym and I cam already hear the squeaking sound that the shoes makes, from turning and running; I closed my eyes and continued to hear the sound each time the ball bounces, which somehow it makes a perfect rhythm.

Though it didn't last for very long when I felt a hand grabbed on my shoulder, I looked behind to see whom it was and realize it was a lady….i think. She was quite pretty, her blondes mid length curled hair matched along with her violet eyes. Before I was even able to say anything she quickly asked

"COULD IT BE THAT YOU'RE INTERESTED TO BECOME THE MANAGER OF THIS BASKETBALL CLUB? IF THAT'S SO THEN COME WITH ME!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wait hold onahhhh-" she pulled my wrist and gather up everyone from the club.

"Minna! I have good NEWS! FROM TODAY ONWARDS SHE WILL BE YOUR MANAGER OF THIS CLUB!"

"EHhhhhhh?!" I screamed

Everyone seemed to be shocked too, but when I was about to stop from getting my self into more in trouble.

"Wait you got it all wronahhhhhhhh-" she then again stopped me and dragged me out of the gym to the office and went over to one of those many drawers. Finally when she was done, she got out a piece of paper with the confirmation of being an official manager for the basketball club.

"Now what your name miss?" as she somehow wick creepily on me.

"Sa-Sakura Mikan" I answered hesitantly.

"Sakura-chan, put your thumb on the red ink here~"

I did as she said; with my thumb printed in red, I realized what's was going to happen after seeing my red thumb and quickly stopped from this misunderstanding. I explained the whole story from the start to the lady; every word I said made her face down to a sorrowful disappointed making me feel guilty more than I should.

"Gomenasai Mikan-chan, I didn't know, I was too excited when I thought you were going to apply as a manager for this club. You see, this basketball club has been ongoing for nearly 2 years and some of the members thought of a manager needed for their club, but it seems that the people that came were only to either disturb or flirt with the members. But when I saw you, I knew your were different from the others so that's why…..hontoni gomenasai(i'm really sorry).

She apologized deeply with a slight bow. My eyes softened.

Soon there was a pregnant silence in the room…until someone burst in the room and tripped over landing on my back. Somehow by the time I looked up I saw the lady with a huge grin as she looked on the confirmation paper; slowly I looked down and saw my thumb that was covered in the red over the paper and when I released my thumb, I saw a red thumb printed mark on the paper.

My mouth gapped in shock, murderously looked at the person behind me with a deadly aura.

"Iiiiiiteeeee nah!(That hurt man!) Ah! Narumi-sensei- ack! OK NEVERMIND THEN!" The boy zoomed right out in fear the moment he saw me.

"Neh Mikan-chan, does that means that you agree to become the manager?" she said happily

My deadly aura went away as I looked at her wearily.

 **Sigh*** "does it look like I have a choice?" I gave in and looked side way with a tired fake smile.

"Then it is!"

Somehow I thought of this random question and thought that it was necessarily to ask,

"Ummm this might be kinda rude to ask but are…a woman?"

Aaaaand the silence began-again -.-lll.

 _SHiT. Shouldn't have let that slipped out of my mouth_

She fake coughed

"Unfortunately to tell you this but no, I'm a STRAIGHT man"

"….. GOMENASAI its just that, you look like half of each sex." Feeling terribly embarrassed.

"No no its fine, I was frequently making others confuse with my sex so it quite common.

"Right."

* * *

 **Time Skip The Next Day at the Basketball Gym**

* * *

 **No one P.O.V**

"BBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Everyone stopped from what they're doing and looked at the person who gave in a loud whistle, which happens to be a brunette girl in a high ponytail wearing her P.E uniform. When she looked up at them, nearly everyone recognized the girl. It was the girl from yesterday that was announced as the 'manager' of the basketball club. She walked a few step closer and gave in a brief introduction.

"Sakura Mikan, a third year Alice High School student and from today onwards, I will be the manager for this club till the end of year, nice to meet you all." She stated as she bowed slightly to all members. But little did she know that in the changing room, a certain raven-haired boy with crimson red eyes stood against the door of the room; smirking quite happily.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

* * *

 _So polka is the manager? How interesting…_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Excuse my grammar mistake . Ahhh first chapter!**

 **Hopefully you find this chapter alright, if not. Thank you for reading if you did!**

 **It may take up to 1-4 weeks Later or Earlier for the next chapter to release!**

 **Plz Review, Follow and Favourite THANKYOU**

 **-PokiChan**


	3. Incoming Trouble&From his Point of View

**WARNING- MAY CONTAIN GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

 **THANKS TO~**

 **Witchly Secrets**

 **Haruhi-chan131**

 **chewybillabong**

 **ChicCuteness**

 **FOR REVIEWING AND OTHERS FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITE THIS STORY~ ^.^**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-Incoming Trouble & From his Point of View**

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

* * *

 **Sigh** * "Somehow I feel like I'm making a regretful choice…a basketball manager huh?" Looking up to the baby blue sky as some bird chipped and flew up in the sky.

"Hmmmm Polka, so you're the basketball manager now ey?" said a certain raven-haired dude.

Recognizing that voice, I quickly turned around to find Hyuuga standing behind me, looking at me with a cocky smirk.

Tch* "What do you want pervert fox?" I stated as his smirk went wider.

"Well just wondering how can a little girl like you be a manager; you sure that you aren't doing this just to get into the guys pants?

"WHAT!? Why the hell would I do that!?" I looked at him in disgust.

I mean, who wouldn't?

"Hm we'll see, I bet you're just like the others, only trying to act hard to get."

"What? No-", again I was cut off like last time.

 _Why does it always I happen to me?!_ I thought as my mind sweat dropped wearily.

"Either way, I'll make you sure you show your true dirty self, meet you later Polka. He said leaving me dumbfounded.

 _…..THAT SLY FOX! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS, yea the son of the so-called CEO, Mikuro Hyuuga; meaning he's a spoiled rich dude! BUT DOES THAT SERIOUSLY MATTERS?_

 **Ding Dong Dang Dong….Ding Dong Dang Dong**

 _Crap that's the bell, if I recall I think I have Jin-Jin for this period, well better not be late!_

I thought and zoomed off to my next class.

* * *

 **Time Skip Lunch~**

* * *

"Ne Mikan….MIKAN!"

"Huh? Sorry what did you just say?"

"Mou! Mikan I have been calling you and you never respond, you sure everything is ok?" Anna questioned with a concerned look.

I kept on telling them that I was alright; though they didn't look very convinced. I went off to my mind again, dazing off while random thought until I was hit HARD by a certain robotic invention that I was extremely aware of.

"MOU!, HOTARU! THAT HURTS" I said with little droplets of tears from the corner of my eyes, while she seemed to not care by the looks or her stoic face as she began polishing her invention that she used to hit me.

Hotaru suddenly look straight at me with her icy eyes with a hint of seriousness.

"Stop hiding and tell us what's going on." She said forwardly

"Ehhhh? But I'm not hiding anything!" I said with a fake smile, cold sweat began to form the side of my forehead.

"Mikan. I'm not repeating for the second time." Now she's angry, **sigh*** guess there's nothing to hide, after all they're my best friends.

"Fine, Well you see ummmmmm, it kinda sudden but also...well hard to say" I hesitated with my words, and once again I was hit by what she call "Baka Gun No.138"- Used specially for stupids/idiots.

 _ **Urgh** * why am I so easily bullied first it was Hyuuga now Hotaru?_

"Iteeee!"(Owwww!) I winced in pain but when I looked up I saw Hotaru pointing her deadly baka gun at me.

"So? Are you gonna tell us or not?" she said with a cold glared as if she was piercing towards my soul.

 **Sigh***

Eventually I told them everything; Anna and Nonoko were the shocked ones while Hotaru had a plain blank look.

"EHHHHHHH? YOU'RE A MANAGER OF THE BASKETBALL CLUBB?" Anna and Nonoko screamed in surprise.

"What an idiot." Hotaru stated as she massage her forehead.

"Mou, don't be a meanie Hotaru!" I pouted

Before we continue, permy rudely interrupted the conversation.

"WHAT! YOU MIKAN? THE MANAGER?"permy looked at me from toe to head in misbelief.

" **Sigh*** Not you too Sumire; not to mention, where were you? You didn't attended classes since morning." I looked at her questionably.

"Hmmm, let just say there was a huge summer new release at the mall, so yea you know, went shopping the whole time. She said as I sweat dropped

"Hehhhhh? There WAS? I wanna go!" pouted Anna.

"Don't worry sweetie-pie, there's still tomorrow; not to forget, are you seriously the manager of the basketball club?" Sumire asked

"Well, yea I guess so." I looked up the ceiling exhaustedly.

"Damn lucky girl" And that's when I quickly looked at her to find her pouting quite cutely at me, though I still didn't understand why.

"Eh what do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Apparently Natsume, Ruka, Kitsu and not to mention my idiotic boyfriend, are all in the club.

Yup. If you didn't know, Sumire and Koko started dating after he confessed his long-term love dying for her 3 years ago. Although Sumire, still being a total tsundere even though they're dating.

 **Back to the subject,**

"So how does that make any difference?" I asked questionably

She literally face palmed and so did Anna and Nonoko and Hotaru just turned her back on us and gave out a sigh with a whispered, "Why was she even my friend in the first place." under her breath.

"Mikan, do you even know who these dudes are?" Nonoko asked sweat faced

"Well Hyuuga's Dad is a CEO of a well-know company and the fact that Koko's dad is also from another rich family; beside that, I know nothing more about them.

"Well at least you know something Mikan, but just so you know, Natsume's dad is not just only a CEO, but his company is one of the worldwide most successful company, way more powerful than you could possibly image. Also, the other dudes, Ruka, Kitsu and Koko aren't just from some rich families, but they're cooperating with his dad's company, and not to mention, they are the famous 'Raven Players' ( AU: SRY FOR THE SUCKY NAME TT^TT) in Alice High School. You do realize how lucky you awan re? Then again, I don't fan-girls hunting me down, so sucks to be you~" explained Permy as she gave me one of her joker smirk, which she obviously got it from Koko.

"WHAT?" I yelled as my faced paled

Fml (Fuck my life), just how the hell is this even possible!?, Freaking worldwide? Meaning one insult to what they call it, the 'Raven Players' there's 50/50 chance of going to jail!

 _Shit how can I not know about this_. I groaned while my mind where full of confusion and frustration.

"Demo (But) don't forget Sumire, Yuu's dad company company is also cooperating with the Hyuuga company, its just that he doesn't do basketball since he's the class rep, he doesn't have the time.

"Haha gomen gomen, totally forgot about your dear boyfriend. Im-opps." Permy quickly covered her mouth.

"MOU, Sumire! Stop teasing me" Anna flushed cherry red

"Permy teased Anna even more; causing her to blush in deep red.

 _ **Sigh***_ _for now let just hope that I won't have to deal with Hyuuga_. I thought with seriousness.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

* * *

 _Where the hell is NARUMI, I don't, no scratch that, our club doesn't need some lowly manager, just what in world is that cross dresser even thinking?! AND BESIDES, in the end he/she is not worthy to be the basketball manager._ I thought silently in annoyance without realizing a girl was running straight to me and ended up bumping each other causing my bottom to hit the hard floor.

"TCH! Just who da hell do you think you ar-" I cut speech off and saw the person in front of me.

A brunette I thought with my eyes slightly widen as I saw the look of her chestnut eyes.

Certainly this girl was pretty, her curves are all in the right place except there was one place where is made my mouth curved into a smirk.

 _Hn, I thought girls wear lacey and more appealing panties, but this girl wore some childish polka dots instead.  
_ _She sure has the looks and body but her under clothing makes it a total big zero, too bad that she's one of the idiot fan girls._

I thought this time with a straight look and got up facing my back on her after she stood up.

For some reason, she broke in cold sweat and looked at me with a pale look, and apologized.

"Watch where you're going, P-O-L-K-A-D-O-T-S G-I-R-L" I retorted and looked at her from the corner of my eye, I chuckled inside, her face went velvet red as I heard her cursing me under her breathe.

 _Hn, somehow she's seems different from other girls._

I thought again before I walked away, forgetting where I was supposed to be going in the first place. I walked to my usual spot, the Sakura tree; sat down and got out my manga; spend my time for about 30 minutes until someone called for my name.

"Natsume!" yelled out a certain blonde aka, the prince of Alice.

"Nani (what?) Ruka"

"Huff, huff well apa- apparently Narumi has already chosen our manager!." Ruka gave me a worried look.

 _Shit I completely forgot about that. Damn what the HELL WAS I EVEN THINKING?_

" **TCH!*** Dammit." I looked side way with annoyance

"When is that so-called manager coming?" I asked not looking at him

"Well, I was told that he/she will be leading us tomorrow."

 _Hmph. Well for now, I have to be patient and finally when tomorrow comes, I'll force that person to quit!_

* * *

 **Next Day (At the Basketball Gym.)**

* * *

 **Still Natsume P.O.V**

* * *

I went to the gym, looking for that so-called manager, other then the members that are practicing, that person wasn't here just yet.

"OIIII, Natsume!" shouted the idiotic Koko,

I looked at him coldly.

"Oooo, don't give me that look~, aren't ya excited for the new manager? Hopefully she's a beauty~" He said giving me a ruff on my head, messing my hair as I quickly grab his hand and tighten my grip as he tried not to show a painful look.

"Urusai (shuddup) Koko, don't be surprised if it was fangirl but if she was to flirt you, you should probably watch out for that girlfriend of yours. I gave him a glare before throwing his hand back and walking off to the changing room with my hands in my pocket.

"How cold~" said Koko before focusing back to the game.

* * *

 **Changing room.**

* * *

I slowly began to undress my shirt; by now I was half naked; though before I could even continue, I heard a loud whistle.

"BBEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

….

I placed my back against the door and looked the situation from the corner of my eyes.

"Sakura Mikan, a third year Alice High School studen and from today onwards will be the manager for this club till the end of year, nice to meet you all." She stated as she bowed slightly to all members.

Soon I realize it was the brunette from yesterday, seems like my mouth formed to another playful smirk.

 _So polka is the manager? How interesting…well if she's our manager then I guess I don't have any objections._ I thought devilishly.

* * *

 _ **ANNNNDDD THAT IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! :) THANKS FOR READING IF YOU DID!**_

 _ **TOOK 2 WEEKS WORTH OF WRITING!  
PLZ FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW! PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**_

 **It may take up to 1-4 weeks Later or Earlier for the next chapter to release!**

 **-POKI-CHAN**


	4. Our First Encounter

**WARNING! MAY CONTAIN GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

 **THANKS TO-**

 **chewybillabong**

 **jdcocoagirl**

 **peachyballs143 for reviewing**

 **and others for following and** **favourites this story and moi! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Our First Encounter**

A week later since that day, I begun my day as and official manager, truthfully I still think I made a regretful choice and I thought of resigning but since it was my last year of high school, I'll be going to college next year anyway. Meaning I'm only a manager of a year, guess it won't be that bad. Well, as long I don't get involve with 'AStars' that is. Mikan thought with seriousness as she head down to the gym.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

"Ok. Now I don't see Hyuuga anywhere, **hmpf*** perhaps he ditched basketball, after all he doesn't even seem the type to even bother to do anything; not to mention….THAT FUCKING SLY FOX, I WILL NOT FORGET HIM FOR HARASSING ME. I WISH I COULD BURN HIM AND SEND HIM TO HELL! Ya I could just do that, just you wait pervert I will surely get my REVENGE, MUAHAHAHA"  
I laughed evilly at the corner, everyone sweat dropped thinking I was mentally crazy or something.

"Who's the pervert you're talking to polka?" a husky voice whispered next to my ear.

I turned to see who it was and yup, you guessed it, no one other than Hyuuga Natsume.

"UWA! JEEZ HYUUGA DON'T SCARE ME!" I looked at him angrily

"Says the one who's mentally laughing like a witch." He replied as he put both of his hands in his pockets.

"OH SHUT UP! And stay away from me!" I stepped back

"Hn and why should I?" he smirked playfully as he stepped forward.

I step back again but he continued getting closer until my back was fully on the wall as he caged me with his hands.  
That's it I was on my limit and kneed him in his guts. He got off me, amazingly he didn't show any ridiculous look, but his bangs were down covering his eyes as he held on his stomach.

 **Hmpf*** and I walked away continuing the lesson.

"Alright! That's enough for today! You can leave now!" I yelled out and people headed off to the exit grabbing their belongings

By now the indoor court left with no one beside me.

" **Sigh*** guess its just me alone" I said wearily until someone scared the heck outta me….again.

"Boo~"

"Ahhhhh!"

 **BUM*** oh what do you know? I flippin fell -.-lll

"Damn you Hyuuga! Don't scare me like that for the second time!" I point at him with my index finger accusingly.

"Hn, so it ichigo this time?" **(ichigo-strawberries)** He said with another smirk

"Ichigo? . . . .AH!" I quickly cover up my folded skirt from the previous fall and blushed madly.

"You HOBO HENTAI! Don't look down there when you're not suppose to!" I yelled with my fist up.

"Not my fault, you showed it to me." He excused while putting both his hands in his pockets.

"I DID NOT SHOW YOU MY PANTIES. Change the subject, aren't you suppose to go home now?"

"Well, I as a gentlemen, is not suppose to leave a girl alone" He smiled creepily

"Pshhh, gentlemen my foot, I rather die than being with you."

"Oh I'm sure you're excited to be with me ichigo." Again with his creepy smile. My blush came back the moment he said 'ichigo'

"Don't call me that!"

"Call you what?"

Alright that's it, I'm even more pissed than ever.

"DON'T CALL ME ICHIGO YOU HENTAI KISTUNE!" **(Pervert fox)**

"Wow, first homo hentai, now hentai kitsune?" he laughed

 **Hmpf*** "I going home!" like last time, I walked away from him, but he caught my wrist.

"What the-"

"Hey, remember when we first met during my first year of High School at the entrance?" he said suddenly

"When we first met at the entrance during your first year? As in when I was on my second year of High School? Hmmmmmmm….." I thought carefully, now thati think of it feels like I HAVE actually talked to you once last year, but can't seem to remember.

" **Tch*** , seems like you might've forgotten, let me refresh your mind." He slowly leaned forward to my ear and whispered like last time.

"Flat chested girl." And that's when I finally remembered when we first met. And let me tell you, it wasn't very pleasant.

* * *

 **Flashback* A year ago at the School Entrance**

* * *

 **No one P.O.V**

Mikan was just walking down to the pathway of the gate while some other students from the upper class was greeting the freshmen as they walked through the entrance either feeling nervous or anxious. Unexpectedly, the crowd suddenly went wild and the loudness increased. She walked over to see the commotion; ended up being pushed by the crowd causing her to trip over, walking wobbly to the front and somehow being groped accidentally by a handsome dude with fiery crimson eyes. (Yup u guessed it) As for Mikan, being dense than ever was unnoticed of her current situation and stayed dazed looking at him with envious thoughts.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _Wow, he has such beautiful eyes. Wait what's the warmth around my chest?_

Slowly I looked down to see a pair of hands groping on it, I looked up at him and looked at my chest, then I did it again and this is when my body went alert. I flinched back after looking at him and my chest for the third time and stayed silent in shock; quickly folded my arms in a cross and looked at him with a bewildered flushed face. What do you know? He flippin just stared at as if nothing just happened. Oh, the next part really pissed me the f*ck off.

" **Tch*** another fangirl, gomen not interested into flat chested girls." And simply walked away. I didn't say anything since I was still recovering from the shock before, but I certainly DID caught what he just said and my mind went berserk.

 _Alright, take from all the things that I just said a moment ago BACK, he is one HECK OF A BASTARD, WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS, THE KING? PSHHH I HIGHLY DOUBT IT._

Well I shouldn't have doubted him, because on the very day I asked one of his so-called fangirls some info of the rude guy and that reply they gave me surprised me

"WHAT?! HE IS THE NATSUME? THE ONE AND ONLY SON OF HYUUGA MIKURO?"

"That's right! Now will you excuse me, as I go update my Natsume-sama's fan blog, would you like to join the fan club?" she winked at me.

"Ummm not thank" and quickly walked away.

 _Ahh shit! Great, I should be thankful that I didn't say a single word last time or else I will be bankrupt in no time._

* * *

 **End of flashback***

"Oh gosh how can I forget about it, I really have a horrible sense of memorizing things."

"Hey-" huh? Where did he go?

I look around to see nobody but me, guess he left already. **sigh*** I sat down on the bamboo floor tiredly.

 _So glad that he's finally gone but- what is this? Why's my heart beating so fast for him?_

 **Hmph!***

"Is all that damn pervert's fault….." I said softly looking up blushing.

* * *

 ** _BTW MIKAN DOESN'T KNOW THAT SHE LIKES NATSUME SINCE SHE IS SO DENSE_**

 ** _FINALLY! ANOTHER CHAPTER, SRY FOR THE WAIT AND YES I KNOW ITS VERY SHORT, MORE TEST COMING SINCE IS NEAR TO THE END OF THE TERM. I WILL UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE!_**

 ** _TAKES 1-4 WEEKS TO UPDATE NEW CHAPTERS_**

 ** _PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW & FAV OTHER THEN THAT, THANKS FOR READING =^.^=_**


	5. Competition? FIRST KISS!

Normal-Japanese

 _Italics-Thoughts_

 **Bold-Strong voice. used to be 'english' but i changed it :P**

* * *

 **WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES!**

* * *

 **THANKS TO-**

 **Jdcocoagirl**

 **Nikinora96**

 **LouLou**

 **lyar-von**

 **by**

 **frozenbutterfly** **for reviewing and others for following and favourite my story and me :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4-Competition? FIRST KISS?**

* * *

 **July 19** **th** **2009.**

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

 **Pheeeeeeee!*** The whistle blew

"Alright! That's enough for today!" shouted a certain brunette to all basketball members, which all looked very exhausted from her strict practices.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

"Neh, Sakura-senpai! Are we going to have any inter-competition with other school this year?" I saw a sandy haired boy, which I assumed is Koko, coming towards me with his mates.

I looked at them puzzle faced.

"In-ter-Competition?"

"Ya, we usually have once a year; versing other schools like a inter-school carnival! Except is focused on basketball." Said his other twin Kitsuneme.

"Well I don't know; it seems like really competitive" I gave them an unsure look

"Well that's the point!" said Koko happily

"Hmmm, it does seem interesting, but I needa tell the principal first and get her permission" I stare at them again, they replied with an 'ok' and walked off to whatever business they had to do

I looked up on the ceiling in deep thoughts

 _It certainly does sound like a good idea though…_

Out of nowhere, a pair of big hand held around my waist and I saw that pervert bastard again. **Gasp***

"Yo-senpai, missed me?" he smiled cockily.

"Clearly NO I don't, now would you let go of me Hyuuga." I tried breaking of his hands but he wouldn't budge and in fact, he held me tighter and replied.

"That's very cold of you senpai" He faked a hurt looking face.

"Does it look like I even care?" I glared at him

"Hn you may don't but I do, either way I heard that we're having a inter-competition" He said looking down on me

 **Tch*** changing the subject now are we?

"I don't know yet, I still need the principal's permission."

"Hn…."

"Why do you always do that?" I asked looking slightly annoyed

"Doing what?"

"That **'HN'** thing! Is it some kind of habit that you have?"

He chuckled making me blush a little

"Wha-ats so funny?" I looked away this time.

"Nothing, I just never realized that you were always paying attention to me. It makes me happy" He smirked

"Oh don't think so highly of yourself Hyuuga, I do not and WILL NEVER pay any attention to you" I said looking red now.

"Yes you do." He mocked

'I don't!"

"You DO."

"I don't!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO"

"Yes"

"NO-"

I was then cut off from a sudden kiss, which only last for a few seconds; surprisingly I didn't shove, slap or yell at him and just stayed silent for the whole time.

"Yes you do Mikan." He looked straight faced. As you can see, my face went furiously red and my eyes went bulging out.

"Well I have things to do, see you later tangerines." He walked out briskly with his left hand covering his mouth. However I did not miss the look of his slightly blushed face.

 _What even the flippin world just happened? Hyuuga Natsume kissing me? The ISANE! AND THE FACT THAT IT WAS MY FIRST KISS! Demo_ _ **(But)**_ _…. his lips were really soft…and he actually called by my name this time. No stop! What are you thinking Mikan?! He's Natsume! He probably kissed many others girls and I'm just one of them! Stop thinking about him!_

I told myself mentally slapping my face.  
But for some reason, my heart hurts at the thoughts of him kissing other girls…nante? **(why?)**

* * *

 **Time Skip-During class**

I dazed off during class in deep thoughts. Unnoticed that of a pair of amethyst eyes.

* * *

 **Hotaru P.O.V**

 **Tch.*** Something is wrong with baka again and I'm going to find out why.

 **Ding Dong Dang Dong…..Ding Dong Dang Dong...-**

"Alright, class ends here today, remember to finish page 35-37 for homework! If not, you know what happens" Said Misaki sensei as everyone began to shiver.

(Oh you don't wanna know what happens.)

After class Sumire and Nonoko came to their class and looked at Mikan, to see her dazing off unusually.

I gave looks to Sumi, Anna and Nonoko and they all seemed to noticed Mikan too. We nodded at the same time and walked up to baka with the others as she continues to daze. **Tch!*** ahou **(Idiot)**

"Oi baka" I said seriously

"Huh? Oh hey guys-choto! **(wait!)** Where you guys bringing me to?" I dragged her out of the bathroom to the school backyard.

"What is going on guys? You're all acting strange." She laughed wearily

"You should be asking you the same BAKA, What's going on with you? You're not acting normal." I stated

Her face puzzled

"Eh? I'm not normal?"

"Idiot, you were strangely being so quiet today, HOW DA HELL COULD THAT NOT BE WRONG?" said Sumire as she chewed on her gum

"….well that's kinda offensive"

"Mikan we're just worried about you is there something wrong?" Anna looked me with concerned eyes.

"You can always tell us, that's what friends are for isn't it?" said Nonoko

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 **Sigh*** "Well guess there's no point hiding anyway. I said looking defeated.

Basically I explained the whole thing about how my heart was reacting whenever I was with Natsume and 'yes' including the kiss.

 **Urgh!*** "I was worried over nothing! You IDIOT!" said Sumire with her hands crossed

* * *

 **Sumire P.O.V**

 _OMG how da hell can she be so dense?!_

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

"?" I looked at them looking confused when they all gave me the are-you-kiding-with-me obvious look.

"Mikan, according to science, all that feelings you reacted to Natsume is call 'Love'. Smiled Nonoko.

"MIKAN IS IN LOVE!" Anna squealed like a fan girl.

"I cannot believe I'm even friends with an idiot with you" Hotaru palmed faced as a matter of fact.

"Wait wait wait. ME? IN LOVE? WHY WOULD I BE IN LOVE WITH A RUDE BASTARD LIKE HIM?! HE'S OBVIOUSLY A PLAYBOY!" I yelled not accepting my feelings for him.

"Well you are, now-deal-with-it." Hotaru said coldly.

 _No no this can't be happening why's fate so cruel?_ I cried inside if me.

* * *

 **After school~**

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

"Neh Hotaru don't you think that's a bit mean? I mean look at Mikan, I can see her soul coming out of her" Anna whispered into her ears.

" **Hmpf*** , her fault for wasting my time." Hotaru said as she walked off home as the others sweat dropped.

"Hotaru is sure cruel isn't she?" said Nonoko.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 **Sigh*** "MIKAN-CHAN!" I looked over my shoulders and saw Narumi-sensei running to me.

"You need something sensei?" I questioned

"YES! Well you see, I heard from one the members that you guys were deciding to have an inter-competition right?" I nodded.

"So I immediately went to the principle; after many attempts she finally AGREED!" He shouted

"EH?! HONTONI?" **(really?)**

"Arigatou Narumi-sensei."

"Anytime!~" he gave an 'ok' sign

* * *

 **Next Day-At the Basketball Gym.**

* * *

 **Still Mikan P.O.V**

I faked coughed to get everyone's attention.

"As you know, yesterday I was considering for our school to participate a inter-basketball competition. Thanks to Narumi-sensei, we were permitted to do so!"

"YYYAYAAAWHHOOOOOYESSSSSSSS" Everyone yelled excitedly in unison

DEMO! **(BUT!)** "We're going to be competing Seiyo High School." As I expectedly they all went pretty quiet and shocked.

"Isn't that one of the top ranked high school?" Koko said with his eyes widen.

They all began to have the looks of uneasiness.

"AND SO! I've planned this summer holiday, we'll be going to the west for training, 3 days and 2 night.

Again the excitement came back.

 _Well at least they're happy._ I sweat dropped

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

However little did Mikan knows, darkly at the principle office. Seen to be a lady who appeared to be in a sitting position with half of her face covered from the darkness but her ruby-red lips were clearly visible.

The woman chuckled deeply.

 **"We'll see how it goes; Sakura Mikan you're an interesting one~".** She said darkly holding a profile with a picture of a certain brunette.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Ends here, To be continued~**

* * *

 _ **Hello peeps! hope i didn't make you guys wait too long, if i did then i'm sorry. :(**_

 ** _Since I'm now on 2 weeks break from school, i think THINK i'll be updating quicker than usual, i've already started writing the 5th Chapter so look forward to THAT! XD_**

 ** _Chapter 5 will be released between 1-2 weeks._**

 ** _PLZ AS USUAL REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!_**

 ** _OTHER THAN THAT, THANK YOU FOR READING! :D_**

 ** _-Pokki_**


	6. Summer Vacation-NOT :P

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THIS STORY!**

 **ALRIGHT FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY,** **there were some problems on the previous chapter of 'A year as a manager'.** **SO HERE I AM TO CLEAR THIS OUT. FIRSTLY, THIS STORY IS ALL BASED ON MAINLY MIKAN, YES THERE WILL BE SOME ABOUT NATSUME BUT THAT'LL BE IN THE FUTURE! SO I WON'T MAKE EVERYTHING TO INCLUDE NATSUME OR THE OTHERS P.O.V!**

 **LAST BUT NOT LEAST, MANY OF YOU SAID THAT IT WAS RUSHED, THIS FANFIC WON'T BE A LONG ONE IT IS MORE OF A SHORT STORY FANFIC SINCE IS BASED ON 2 MANGAS WHICH ARE NAMAIZIKAKARI AND CRAYON DAYS. (TRUST ME FROM MY CALCULATION THERE MIGHT ONLY BE 15 CHAPTERS) SO IF THE STORY IS RUSHED I'M SORRY!**

 **THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! YOU MAY CONTINUE READING!**

* * *

 **WARNING-MAY CONTAIN SOME GRAMMAR MISTAKES**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Summer Vacation or Not?**

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

 **10:43AM**

The sun glared among with its blazing heat; as you hear the cicada screeching. Summer was here and from afar, you could see a group of tired teenagers walking down the pathway to the bus stop.

"ARHHHHH! SO HOT! MY DELIGHTFUL SKIN IS GONNA GO ALL TAN!" Cried out permy.

"Urusai (Shut it) perms" Hotaru said as she held a book about inventions.

"Demo(but), Sumi-san take a look at your outfit, you're literally all covered up, how is it even possible to get tan?." Anna said as she sweat dropped

 **Sumire outfit-Long gloves, sunglasses, huge brim hat, mini shorts and a plain tank top, plus her umbrella and applied sun cream.**

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that it's hot." She complained as she took a fan out of her bag.

"It's summer, deal with it." Said Hotaru as she continued reading her book.

"Oi!~MANAGER!, isn't this suppose to be a summer vacation only for the basketball club? Then WHY ARE THEY ALSO COMING ALONG?" A member of the basketball club whined and pointed his index finger accusingly on the four ladies; Hotaru, Sumire, Anna and Nonoko to be exact.

Before Mikan could even reply, Nonoko was faster.

"We can't possibly let one girl along with you men, who knows what you'll do if we weren't here. Whether she's your manager or not, we'll never leave her alone with you guys" Nonoko stated as she gave them a deadly look.

The guys gulped and was interrupt with another member that had a pair of sapphire orbs.

"Now, now boys, is not that bad at least the more people we have here, the more fun we'll get, neh Imai-san?" He said and looked at Hotaru while she gave him her infamous cold glare.

"Ah! The bus is here!" pointed Mikan towards their bus.

Everyone got their bags and brought them to the bus as they went to their seats.

 **Seating order.**

 **Mikan-Hotaru**

 **Anna-Nonoko**

 **Sumire-Koko**

 **Kitsuneme-One of the members of the club**

 **Natsume-Ruka**

 **And so on.**

At the bus Natsume slept as he listened to his music with his earphones while others chat non stopping. It didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination, two hour passed and they had already arrived at Narikuma camping site.

 **(AU: Not real, it's made up! I don't even know what Narikuma means so don't bother with the name)**

* * *

 **Time Skip.**

 **1:15PM**

Everyone gather in groups as Mikan began to give instructions. Each one of them were given a job to do, cooking, peeling, cutting and collecting woods from the forest. There were two separate mini houses for girls and boys and for bathing, there's an onsen nearby.

"THERE'S AN ONSEN?!" Sumire yelled with her eyes sparkle.

"Yes there is one, but that's for later permy. Now we're focusing on the jobs we're doing and I'm sure you guys know what to do." Mikan directed

At this point, Sumire pouted as Koko made fun of her, however a certain pair of onyx eyes looked at the chestnuts ones. They both made an eye contact but Mikan quickly looked away and blushed and that only made Natsume smirked.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

Still not forgetting that kiss from yesterday huh? Honestly I want more of it, her kisses were indeed special. It was…soft and delicious unlike _hers_. The moment he mentioned her, his face darkened and made Mikan wondered in curiosity.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

What's going on with Natsume, he was smirking a while ago then it suddenly change to a dark look. Did he happen to remember something bad? I don't know but he…well I never seen that look from him, and to be honest…it kinda scary yet worrying. Wait WHY AM I WORRIED OVER THAT BASTARD AGAIN? HE WAS THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FIRST KISS, WHICH WAS RESERVED FOR MY FUTURE PRINCE! STOP IT MIKAN STOP THINKING OF THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PERVERT, THAT RIGHT! I slapped myself like last time and began my job for today.

 _MOVE ON! Alright, my job for today is…. **wood collecting**_

I headed down to forest with the other to collect some woods for the fire.

 _Wow I did not expect this forest to be this big! Sugoi! (awesome!)_

After some time of collecting I heard the flow sound from a river that was nearby. I followed by the sound and at last I saw the river sparkly with fresh fish roaming around the water. To describe this, the water was clear and clean so I decided to put my feet into it.

 _Ah cold!_

I got my hands and scoop up some water and drank it.

"Umai…(delicious)" I said silently to myself

Without noticing the time, the sun began to set

 _Ah crap! Gotta head back soon, or else everyone will get worried_.

I got myself up once again and grabbed the woods. I began walking around and somehow I got the feeling that I was lost. I walk around and round but found nothing except trees.

"What the-I have been walking in circles this whole time! **Urgh*** darn it. I'm totally lost. **Urgh** * what to do?" I begin to panic.

 _Ochitsuide Mikan. (calm down Mikan) Maybe I should just sit and wait for others to find me. Yea that'll be easier._

I finally calm myself down and sat down on the nearest tree. I waited and waited but nobody came. By now the sun had already set, and the night overcomes, I was starting to shiver because of the coldness.

"Geez, why does summer had to be cold at night?" I whined

* * *

 **7:06PM**

Suddenly I heard a hissed coming from the bush, my heart raced and I was truly afraid. However, when it appeared, fright was the only expression that appear on my face.

"Snn-snake….sh*t!"

I got off my sitting spot and ran away immediately. Don't get me wrong, my biggest fear were snakes, and when I see one, I'd run right away.

 **(AU: That's me! I HATE SNAKES! TT^TT)**

 **Huff* Huff* Huff*** _How long will I keep runn-ING! AHHHHHHHHHHH!_

 **PHUSH!***

 _STUPID ROCK!_

"GREAT JUST GREAT MIKAN, FALLING INTO THIS FREAKING BIG ASS HOLE, HOW LUCKYY YOU ARE!" I said sarcastically.

" **Urgh*** WHY ARE BAD THINGS HAPPENING TO ME TODAY!" I mentally cursed myself. Again I heard another sound, and this they were foot noses.

 _Now what would be this time, a BEAR? Well I won't be surprise if it was. I gave up and waited for it to come._

And what it came was not a bear but a man.

 _WELL FINALLY!_

"Ummm miss what are doing here at night?" He asked. This man had violet eyes which reminded me of Narumi-sensei, but the thing is, his hair were the color of the sunset. One thing I know is that this guy is beautiful.

"You, see i kinda fell here after a wild run. Basically I'm lost." I explained. He nodded and offered his hand and helped me out. Thankfully he was able to help my way out from the forest to my camping site; before he left, he asked for my name.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Sa-Sakura Mikan" I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Mori Reo, well I'll see you later in the future" I waved a goodbye and left.

"Thank you earlier!" I yelled and waved.

Wait what did he meant by 'see you later in the future?' I'll be able to see him again whaaaaaaa, ah! This isn't the time to waste, it 8:17PM and everyone must be worried. I must head back A.S.A.P (as soon as possible)

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

 _ **Tch***_ _WHERE'S THAT IDIOT? SHE HAS GONE MISSING THE WHOLE AFTERNOON! THAT STUPID GIRL!_

I ran as fast as I could, searching for polka and so did many others. Her friends were also concerned about her, especially that crazy Imai, randomly got out her weird gun invention and began shooting everyone she questioned.

I continue my search for polka until I heard a familiar voice.

"Mina! (guys!), I saw polka running towards the camping site.

My heart felt relieved the moment I saw her.

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

Natsume walked away silently from the group.

"Mikan!" cried out Anna as she ran in speed to her dear friend.

"Where were you, we were all so worried you ahou! (idiot!)" Yelled Sumire

"Gomen, I shorta got lost in the forest while collecting woods." She scratched her head.

 **BAKA* BAKA* BAKA!*** " That what you get for making me worried to BAKA!" A mad Hotaru glared at her friend as she hugged her tight.

 **Sigh*** "I'm glad you're ok Mikan, I thought something happened to you." Nonoko smiled as she wiped her tear.

"Gomen, mina for making you guys worried like this, I promise it won't happen again."

"You BETTER!" Sumire hit her shoulder playfully.

"Ah! Mikan, I think it'll be best if you go to Natsume!" said Anna

"Nante?(Why?)"

"BAKA, He was the one who first notice your disappearance." Stated Hotaru

"Come to think of it, he even yelled at everyone for not looking after you properly and went running in super speed everywhere just to look for you." Teased Sumire.

"Eh hontoni? (really?)" Mikan asked quite shocked.

"That's why you should go." Said Anna

"Well I guess-I guess I'll go now! Thanks and sorry for making you guys worry!" I ran off to search for Natsume.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _Guess it's my turn to look for you now huh? I sweat dropped with my thoughts._

* * *

 **After 5 minutes** _ **.**_

 _ **Sigh*** just where is he? I looked everywhere but he's just not there!_

 **Huff* huff* huff*** ah! Natsume! I saw him leading on a tree with his hands in his pockets in deep thoughts.

"NATSUME!" I shouted. It seems like my loudness broke off his thoughts and he gave all attention to me. Suddenly his bangs covered his eyes showing a dark aura and said coldly.

"What?"

His cold voice gave me the chill.

"Eto…I was looking for you…" I said scratching the back of my head.

"Hn, and your reason being?" Again with his cold voice

" **Sigh*** what's with that face? Look I know that it was my fault for being clumsy and all, so I'm here to apologize."

Half of his face was shown and he stared at me and continued listening.

"Hotaru and the others told me that…that you were really worried about me and became really furious with the others, that's why I'm….sorry. Sorry for making you worried." I looked down with a guilty face.

There was a short pregnant silence as he ran to me and hugged me. I was shocked by his action and blushed.

"O-oi, what are doing?" I said while blushing

"SHIZUKA.(QUIET) Just…..let me stay like this for a while." He said quietly.

We stayed in this position for a few minutes until he finally let go and looked at me with seriousness.

"Baka, don't make me worried again." He gave me a rare genuine smile and I blushed even more.

I laughed wearily. "ehehehe.."

"Neh, polka."

 **Urgh*** that nickname again, but I'll let him off today.

"Nani? (What?)"

"Who brought you back to the camping site." I saw him having that serious look again.

"Wha-what made you think someone brought me back?" I asked nervously.

"Hn, I just got that feeling." I replied with another bored look.

"….well you're right then. The truth is, I was really scared when night came. I was thinking 'what I should do?' and so on, eventually I came across a snake so I ran, trip and fell into a hole. Luckily a man offered to helped me and brought me back and so here I am, end of story."

Though after I finished my explanation, the moment I mentioned the guy that help me, Natsume look kinda….i don't know, pissed?

"Just who is that guy you spoke of?" He voice gave out a deep sound.

"Hmmm, I think his name was…Mori Reo? He said that we'll meet soon but I didn't really get it though." Natsume had a bewildered expression.

"Mori Reo?"

I nodded

"Tch* stay away from him!'' His eyes suddenly changed into bloody red ones.

"What the hell Natsume? He was my savior, you can't just tell me to stay away from him! Besides I doubt I'll meet him again anyway."

He replied darkly  
"Trust me, you will meet him real soon."

"Why you acting like this all of the sudden. Wait….by any chance don't tell me you're….you're jealous?" He ticked my forehead with his fingers making me winced in pain.

"You're thinking too much" He said and walked away.

"Mou! What's with him?" I said with a teardrop on my eyes while both of hands rubbed my forehead.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

"Mori Reo..." **TCH*-BANG*** , I punched on the nearest tree with a hole as my knuckles went purple-red.

 _I never thought I'll meet you again, it's been 3 years huh?_

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

Since that incident, days passed quicker and practice gone strict and furious but in the end, it was worth it. Every member's movements were much faster. Eventually our vacation/camping practice ended and many people were either homesick or exhausted. However this day was not yet ended. :)

Everyone gathered up to this bus and got their belongings and Mikan was the last to go in the bus.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 **Sigh*** _I'm so exhausted_

I got to the bus, though sadly by the time I got there, there was only one seat left, which was located at the every end of the bus and beside no one other than Hyuuga Natsume. Just like on the first day on the bus, he had headphones while sleeping. I simply sighed and sat on that every spot.

My face showed a stone expression, I didn't dare to make a single movement since the seat was arranged super close.

 **Crap.*** _My eyes are becoming drowsy and my vision is slowly getting blurry each time I blinked. So sleepy..._

I gave one more blink and gave up; I fell asleep. My whole body flopped down to something really soft and warm, since it was too comfortable, I stayed in that position.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

I was woken up by the heavy weight on shoulder.

 _Hmmm, what the-_

I saw polka leaning on my shoulder sleeping peacefully, I smiled slightly at the sight of this.

 _Hn guess you can be cute one in a while. I chuckled softly._

I closed my eyes to continue my sleep, however I did NOTICE the stare from the others, which practically pissed the hell outta me but I choose to ignore it.

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

"awwwww they're so cute! Looks like our planned worked!" Anna gave a goofy smile. (Plan by A,N,H,S: Purposely make the seat beside Mikan to be Natsume.)

"Hm, I see an idiot soon-to-be-a-couple over the back." Hotaru said as she read her book.

Sumire and Nonoko laughed along with the others.

 **Bfft!*** "Hahahahah." Laughed out Koko and Kitsu but was immediately shushed up by his mates.

Ruka smiled, "I sure there will be a new couple coming up in the future." He said with no doubt.

 **SNAP* SNAP* SNAP!*** "Hotaru! What are you doing?" Anna whispered harshly.

"Hm, this will be a collection for the future." Money was shown on her eyes.

Little did Natsume and Mikan knows, their little moments was witness by all people in the bus. And their little friend there, had the evidence, which her photos of Natsume and Mikan. Mikan was sleeping on Natsume's shoulder and Natsume had his head on top of Mikan's head, making an extremely cute scene.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5-*Next chapter Unexpected Tear* look forward to that** **! XD**

* * *

 _ **Lalalala!~ finished chapter 5! YAY~ Now for chapter 6!**_

 ** _CHAPTER 6 WILL BE RELEASED IN 1-3 WEEKS_**

 _ **PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!**_

 _ **THANKS TO-**_

 _ **-jdcocoagirl**_

 _ **-Nikinora96**_

 _ **-CuteVyper**_

 _ **-PeachyBalls143**_

 _ **-frozenbutterfly and many others for reviewing on my previous chapter! XD**_


	7. Unexpected Tears

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE**_

 ** _THIS FANFIC IS BASED ON CRAYON DAYS & NAMAIKIZAKARI. _****_I'M SIMPLY JUST WRITING A FANFIC WITH THE PLOT OF THESE 2 MANGAS_**

* * *

 _ **HIHI! MINA!**_

 _ **IT'S BEEN A WHILE! AGAIN I'M DEEPLY SORRY WITH THE LATE UPDATE D:**_

 ** _ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL YESH! EITHER WAY I THINK THERE MAY BE SOME WORD MISSING :P SRY ABOUT THAT. HONESTLY WHEN I FINISH THIS FANFIC, I'M GONNA UNDERGO WITH EACH CHAPTERS AND CHANGE SOME BITS AND ALSO FIX SOME MISTAKES I'VE MADE._**

 ** _ANWAYS THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER NOW SIT BACK AND READ~_**

 ** _FINALLY~_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:Unexpected Tears**

* * *

"Well, LET'S HEAD TO SEIYO HIGH AND SHOW THEM OUR STRENGTH!" Mikan gave out a fist in the air as the others cheer in union.

 **Outside of the changing room***

Everyone sat down on the benches chatting with their friends. Unusually, their favorite emotionless brunette friend seems to act differently today, she is rather…. enthusiastic?

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _This day has finally come! All that practice and training we did for this very day! Although I may not a player of the basketball team, I will cheer for each one of them till the very end!_ I thought in seriousness, which made my eyes go on fire as if it said 'victory.'

"Ahh~ this day has finally come! I shall finally showoff my manly skills to the ladies out there!" Koko said with confident as Sumire sat across him gave out a scoff.

" **Hmpf*** As if someone would want a pig like you." Although this was suppose to make him annoyed but instead, he gave her one of his infamous smiles.

"Heee~ Sumi, don't tell me you're jealous." He said with his arms crossed and Sumire blushed furiously.

"wh-WHAT? Jus-just because I'm your girlfriend, I will never be jealous for a pig like you.

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're angry, I wish I could just go over there and hug you now~"

"Urusai! And don't you dare hug me in public!"

"Eto, I don't really want to interrupt but where's Nonoko and Anna?" said Kitsu.

"Ah. Well, Nonoko had a chemistry test and she couldn't missed out no matter how desperate she is and as for Anna, since her beloved boyfriend, Yuu doesn't join the basketball team; she thinks it wasn't necessarily for her to even come."

"Sodesuka?" **(Is that so?)** He said looking down with a slight disappointment, but was soon replaced with a smile when he heard a certain voice.

"KITSU!" A midnight blue-hair girl yelled out from the gate and ran towards him, giving her biggest hug.

"Nonoko? No offense, but why are you here? Aren't you suppose to in class doing your test?" asked Mikan.

"I was, but you see…."

* * *

 **Flashback an hour ago***

 **Nonoko P.O.V**

 **Sigh*** I sat down in class waiting for my teacher to come. Slowly I had head to my arms and thought sadly.

 _Today is the day of the basketball tournament between our school with Seiyo High and Kitsu is going to be in the game. I really want to go and cheer for him with Mikan and the others, but I have this stupid chemistry test out of the way. Don't get me wrong, I love science and experimenting, but it's just a bummer to missed out the game. Kitsu might be sad since I only found out that I have a test today and didn't had time to tell him after studying throughout the night endlessly._

 **Sigh* Ding Dong Dang Dong….Ding Dong Dang Dong….**

Guess that's the bell, but where is Misaki sensei? He's unusually late today.

My thoughts were cut off when the class door slide opens, revealing another teacher and not Misaki sensei.

"Well class, as you all were informed that you have a test, but unfortunately Misaki sensei fell sick last night and was not able to made it to school. Meaning you guys don't have any test toda- wait that blue hair girl over there! Just where you think you're-" Before that teacher could even finish the sentence, Nonoko went straight out of the class room and headed to Seiyo High, leaving the class as everyone sweat dropped, thinking she was insane or something.

"Ummm, I will get her back later, and we shall now start with-"

 **End of the flashback***

* * *

"So you ran out of the school just to come here?" Hotaru looked at her in misbelief.

"Mou! You make it sound like I was a desperate prisoner trying to escape from the jail! Like I said, I was told that we have no test so I came here immediately!" Nonoko replied with a big smile.

" Yes, but WITHOUT PERMISSION." Hotaru corrected as Nonoko began to scratch the back of her shoulder, laughing wearily.

"Mina! The game is will be starting in 30 minutes!" Yelled out a blonde woma-guy, no scratch that. A blonde cross-dresser yelled out to everyone with a megaphone as everyone sweat dropped. What's more weird was that he was wearing…..well…..a very attractive hot pink tutu with a random pop-out duck, which practically also made their mouths drop to the ground and some even fainted with foams coming out from their mouths. (Yup that's how serious it was :D)

* * *

 **10 minutes later.**

 **No One P.O.V**

Meanwhile, Mikan decided to browse around the school garden since there was still some time before the game starts. She found a nearby bench and sat on it while smiling at the sight of the scenery. Before she knew it, darkness overcame and interrupted her view by a pair of big hands. She panicked at first but was relieved when that person whispered huskily on her ears.

"Pol-ka." The person stated.

"NA-TSU-ME, it's you isn't it? Get rid of your hands off my face NOW."

Surprisingly he obeyed her commands and got his hands away from her face and started at her.

"Mou! Did you follow me here? Shouldn't you be preparing for the game?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

He replied nothing and just sat besides her, looking up in the sky.

" **Sigh*** If you're not gonna reply, then I'm going." She stood up and was ready to leave, but was then stop by his strong grip on her wrist. Mikan didn't bother to look at him and waited for his answer.

"….I wanted…. to see you…." Mikan eyes widen and finally look at him with her browns orbs meeting with the garnet orbs. Her heart skipped a beat and her face went to a peachy color, but immediately she faced her back on him again and said.

"Well you see me everyday anyway. It's not like I'm leaving…"

He gave a little chuckle and let go off her wrists.

"Guess you're right."

* * *

 **Another 10 minutes later.**

Natsume and Mikan sat on the bench for some time without a word spoken to each other. They could hear the birds peacefully chirping on the trees as the slight breeze of the wind.

"Natsume I think we should probably head in now, you might needa meet up with the team mates and discuss about ways to win this tournament." She said and stood up from the bench.

"Hn." He got up from the bench and began walking as Mikan followed him behind. But after a few steps, he stopped and spoke without facing her.

"Polka."

She stopped walking.

"Nani?"

Mikan looked at Natsume's back as his head turn 45 degrees and showing half of his face to her with a stare. At first they made an eye contact but then avoid her eyes and face the front.

"Iie, betsuni…." **(No, it's nothing….)** He put his hands in the pocket and start walking again, leaving Mikan who had a bewildered look.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _What wrong with him today? His unusually quiet and just called for my name for nothing. Hmpf, whatever it is, he better not get too distracted and mindful of his problems during the tournament._

* * *

 **TIME SKIP. AT THE BASKETBALL GYMNASIUM**

I stood at the front of the gymnasium and observed around the room.

 _Wow, even though there's only 8 minutes left, the gym is already packed of students. Guess the players in Seiyo High must be popular as well._

While I was in my thoughts, a hand made a contact with my left shoulders with a tap, as I swiftly looked back. My eyes went wide and my mouth went slightly open the moment I saw the owner of the hand. I stuttered in my whisper.

"Mo-Mori REO?"

"Sashiburi Sakura-chan!"(Long time no see Sakura–chan!) He gave me a goofy smile.

"Mouri-kun, what a coincidence to meet you here! So I see that's what you meant by 'see you in the future'" I giggled

"Yep! Hehe, so I guess you're here to watch the game today?"

"As a manager, I have to be here"

"Heeee~ so you're Alice High's basketball manager? Omoshiroi~." (Interesting)

We were having a short conversation with each other until 'somebody' rudely interrupted our talk.

"Mouri…" Reo and I looked at the person in front of us, to see Natsume glaring at Reo. He eyes towards Reo was something I've never seen before. It showed hatred and sorrow, as if like he was a bad memory to him.

"Yo. Natsu, it's been awhile bro." Reo said cooly.

" **Tch*** , don't call me a bro"

Honestly it was like seeing a dragon and a tiger competing each other.

"Well, I gotta go to my team, nice seeing you Mikan, and Natsu, I won't lose to you~" He looked at Natsume with a determined look on his eyes and jogged to his team.

" **TCH!*** " Before Natsume was going to leave, I quickly stopped him.

"Neh Natsume" Natsume faced Mikan

"…?"

I gave him a stern look, slightly blushing as I pulled out my right hand in Bro-fist and gave a gentle smile. (LEARNED FROM PEWDIEPIE :D SRY I DON'T KNOW THAT ACTUAL NAME :P)

"Although I don't really know what past you had with Mouri-kun, don't get too distracted and GANBATE….." **(GOODLUCK.)**

Natume finally smiled as he got his hand out in a fist and gave me a bro-fist.

"Hn~"

* * *

 **EIGHT MINUTES PASSED AS THE GYM ROARED ENDLESSLY.**

 ***PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!* (whistle)**

 **HELLO EVERYONE! AS WE ALL KNOW THAT TODAY IS A BIG DAY FOR BOTH OF OUR TEAMS HERE, WHICH IS AN EVENT THAT ONLY OCCUR ONCE A YEAR, THE BASKETBALL TOURNAMENT! WELL THEN, HERE WE HAVE SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL VERSING ALICE HIGH SCHOOL. NOW WE SHALL START AND LET'S HAVE A GOOD MATCH!**

The ball bounce against the floor as Natsume and Reo both stood at the Centre's position. The moment the ball was thrown up into the air, they both reached up high with one of their hands. By chance, Reo got the ball first and quickly pass it to his teammates. Natsume went in front of Reo swiftly in a fast past and guard for the ball.

* * *

 **Reo P.O.V**

 _Hayai! **(He's fast!)** hmpf let's see how serious you can get Natsu._

Just the moment I was about to past the ball, Natsume somehow snatched the ball from me and ran with it.

 **Tch!***

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

"IIIKKKKEEEE ALICE!" **(Go Alice!)** I shouted on top of many people. As they stare at me in shock.

There was brief pregnant silent.

"FIGHT WITH YOUR MIGHT!" I said bravely as everyone went back to their senses with the game.

Outstanding was the word to describe this tournament. Seiyo gained 17 points and Alice in on 12 points just within 2 minutes remaining on the first half. It was a tough match and everyone was firing up.

* * *

 ***PHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!* (whistle)**

 **No One P.O.V**

"MAN! I SO THIRSTY!" whined Koko as the other members agreed with him. Mikan gave each one of them a towel and a bottle of cool water. Everyone was exhausted on the first half of the game.

"Seriously Seiyo is on 26 points and we're on 23. Even though its only 3 points difference it feel like forever to each up." Said Kitsu

"Don't worry! I'm sure we'll win for sure! Don't lose hope!" said Nonoko in determination.

"Thanks Nonoko…" Kitsu blushed and there was a brief lovey-dovey moment between the two couple.

"Hotaru?" I turn to see no one's there, wondering where she went. But the when I realize Ruka isn't present as well, I knew something is going on between those two.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain raven-haired girl walked to an empty room with only two sofas, a table and a vending machine.

 **Hotaru P.O.V**

I wondered around this empty room, which looked plainly boring to me.

 _Why did I even come here in the first place?_

 **Sigh***

 _Well I guess I should head back, the second half of the game is about to start anyway._

Before I was about to head back to the gym, I heard someone's foot step and saw a shadow. It was a male for sure. Judging by this person's action, his definitely a clumsy and dense person. I got my positions and my upgraded BAKA Gun no.999 out and prepare to attack this stalker.

I slowly walk to the door and with a quick move. I shot the person without a warning.

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

 **BAKABAKABAKABAKA!**

"ITTEEEE!"

"…"

"Nogi. What in the world are you doing here?" I watched the blonde who's crouching down and held on his head. He looked up to see a pair of amethyst orbs and blushed immediately.

"Na-nanimonai….." **(nothing really)**

"Hmpf, if there isn't anything you want to say, then I don't see why I should even bother staying here." Hotaru began to walk but was pushed back on to the wall.

"What the hell Nog- hmm" Here went wide as she saw Ruka kissing on her lips. Her face flushed in different shades of red, and so was Ruka.

Surprisingly Hotaru didn't smack him or anything; instead she actually kissed him back softly. He expected her to move away and shout at him but she didn't. Ruka gently held her waist against the wall as Hotaru put he hands on his chest. Eventually they broke off their kiss since they were running out of breath. They were still in the same positions, but Hotaru began to avoid from looking into his eyes.

* * *

 **Hotaru P.O.V**

 _This hot burning feeling inside me. A feeling that only works whenever I'm with Ruka. Love….._

 _Truthfully, I've been in love with Nogi for as long as I can remember, since then, I began taking pictures and teasing him. He probably hated me for sure I thought at that time. Sometimes I even thought of suicide, but ever since I met Mikan, she changed my entire life. She taught me the true meaning of a friendship and being alive. I thank her for everything deeply in my heart, Mikan is a dear friend of mine and I cherish her every moments of being with her. But in middle school when she came back from Osaka, I introduced a cafe that I worked temporarily to her and she agreed and worked with me until our Spring-School Holiday ended. By chance, that cafe happen to be the one Ruka goes to. Each day I saw Ruka blushing whenever he saw Mikan. His actions, and the way he talks to her, it was totally different. Instantly I knew he loves Mikan. They both are important for me, but if Ruka likes someone else, I won't stop him. No matter how much pain I have to endure. 2 weeks later, my dad had a business over in Osaka where Mikan lives, which will also last for a year. I was given an option to either stay here in Tokyo or transfer to Mikan's middle school in Osaka. I chose to leave Osaka for a year and left Tokyo with any of my school mates knowing. Especially not Ruka. It's not like he cares anyway...he's better off with girl's like Mikan, who is kind, bubbly and friendly unlike me, who is cold, selfish and mean._

 _But now he had just kissed me, what does that mean? Doesn't he love Mikan?_

Nande? **(Why?)**

"Hotaru…I'm…."

"Why?" I asked with a slight sad face.

"You like Mikan not me, why are you doing this?"

"…..I-"

Silence filled up the room as Hotaru waited for his answer. But Hotaru had enough of this and left him.

 **Tch***

* * *

Back to the gymnasium; everyone got up after having a short break.

 **Mikan P.O.V**

Hmmm 3 points difference huh? I can't let everyone stress out with this and give them more courage. My thoughts were soon broke off when I heard Natsume speaking to me.

"Senpai (It's been ages since he called her that :P should probably start using it more often) we will win today." He said with the look of determination. I smiled at his words as he left to the next round.

I trust you Natsume, I believe you can do it.

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

I follow up with my teammates to the basketball court. But then I realize something someone was missing.

Ruka.

The match was going to start in a few minutes and everyone was getting frustrated until he finally turn up.

"Oi Ruka, where were you?" asked Koko

"Toilet." He said in a monotone voice, and walked away with absolutely no emotion on his face. I instantly knew something was wrong from that moment. But never mind that, I need to focus on the game and I'll deal with him later.

* * *

 ***PHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIII!* (whistle)**

 **No One P.O.V**

The second half of the game began and everyone was moving like crazy. This time Natsume caught the ball faster than Reo and ran like a gust of wind and shot the basketball into the hoop.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The fans screamed

 **Seiyo:42 Alice:42**

At this point, it's a tie between the two teams.

"YOSH! WE CAN DO THIS GUYS!" Kitsu said with hope as the other nodded.

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _There's only 3 minutes and 28 seconds left. Take them over Natsume. You can do this._

My mind was fully focused on the game as they all played with seriousness.

I saw the players from Seiyo High looking tired yet frustrated with the score.

* * *

 **Reo P.O.V**

 **Tch!*** _Since when did they catch up to a tie? Either way I'll definitely not let Natsume score any further._

"I'll score and win this tournament!"

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

Seiyo gained another point and this time, the Alice was a score behind. Natsume huffed and sweats began to flow down from his head.

"IKKKEEEE NATSUME!" yelled out the subs as they others also cheered for him. He scored another points with another look of seriousness. Mikan watched Natsume and he gave a quick glance at her as if he was saying, I-will-win-no-matter-how-devastated-I-am. Out off nowhere, Reo reached and snatched the ball for Natsume's throw and immediately gain a point for his team.

Reo looked at Natsume's infamous death glare and smirked.

1 minutes and 4 seconds left, and Reo continuously scored countless of time. Alice High was falling behind by 6 points, and their team was not happy at all. Natsume ran in fury towards the basketball and rip out his hand for the ball and shot to the hoop again.

10 seconds left…

 **Seiyo: 71 Alice: 71**

* * *

 **Natsume P.O.V**

 _I-_

9 seconds left

 _WILL DEFINITELY_

7 seconds

 _WIN_

6 seconds

 _THIS_

5 seconds

 _TOURNAMENT!_

A depressed image of Mikan appeared in his thought as he eyes began to turn from garnet red to a bloody crimson red.

1 second…

0-

 ***PHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!* (whistle)**

 **"SEIYO ON 72 POINTS AND ALICE ON 71! VICTORY GOES TO…**

 **SEIYO HIGH-SCHOOL!"**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **Mikan No One P.O.V**

"Gahhh damn we lost." Whined Koko

"Well guess we have to wait for another year" said Kitsu

"It's fine, you all did well in the game. I'm impressed with the result." I said with a smile and they gave me back a small smile.

"Oi Natsu, where you going?" asked Kitsu when he saw Natsume's bangs covering his face and got up.

"Toilet." He said in a very cold voice and left them dumbfounded.

* * *

 **After 30 minutes.**

 _Where Natsume? He's been gone far too long and when I asked the guys that came out of the toilet, they said the toilet was empty when they went in. I mean, he can't just ditch the reflection meeting now can he? Either way I gotta find him._

I searched all over the school until I finally found him on stairs, sitting on the last row with his hands covering his face.

"Natsume?"

"…"

"You-don't tell me you're depress about the lost?"

"U-ru-sai."

A vein popped out. I was trying to comfort him and yet he's giving me this kind of attitude.

"Geez, there's always next year there's no need for you to be so down-" Before I could even finish my sentence, he cut me off.

"There's no such thing as next year." He growled

"Eh?"

"Because you won't be here next year, this tournament was my last time with you here with me and yet I couldn't…I couldn't make you happy…" He spoke in a sad tone.

I slowly walk towards from his back view to see his face.

"Natsume I-"

But the moment I saw his face.

I saw something new.

My eyes went wide and my mouth was slightly open. There was small little droplets of tears coming out from his eyes and that's when I realized.

 **Natsume is crying.**

* * *

 ** _NOW HOW'S WAS THAT?_**

 ** _I TOLD U WHY I DIDN'T WANNA RUSH ON THIS CHAPTER, CUZ IT IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE UPDATING THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE I'LL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY IN 3 WEEKS, BUT I'LL DEFINITELY (well try my best...) UPDATE CHAPTER 7 BEFORE I GO._**

 ** _REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE. OTHER THAN THAT, THANKS FOR READING! :)_**


	8. A REMINDER!

**_ALRIGHT, NOT THAT I'M ANGRY OR ANYTHING._**

 ** _BUT FOR THOSE PEOPLE THAT FREQUENTLY ASK "IS THIS FANFIC BASED ON NAMAIKIZAKARI?"_**

 ** _MY ANSWER IS YES_**

 ** _MOST PARTS (not everything) OF THIS STORY _****_IS_** ** _BASED ON_** ** _NAMAIKIZAKARI_** ** _AND WILL BE BASED ON _****_CRAYON DAYS_** ** _LATER ON IN THE CHAPTERS._**

 ** _I EVEN WROTE THIS ON THE FULL SUMMARY CHAPTER AND ON CHAPTER 6._**

 ** _PLZ READ LETTERS THAT ARE IN BOLD NEXT TIME._**

 ** _THANK YOU._**

 ** _P.S: I DO NOT WISH TO SEE PEOPLE ASKING ME THIS QUESTION IN THE FUTURE. OTHER THAN THAT,_**

 ** _THANK YOU FOR READING 'A YEAR AS A BASKETBALL MANAGER.'_**

 ** _:)_**


	9. IT'S URGENT! PLZ READ DX

**_REALLY IMPORTANT! PLZ READ DX_**

 ** _Alright let me just get this over and done with. Sorry that it's not a chapter, I was on vacation to Melbourne & Sydney and I was writing chapter 7 throughout each night. While doing that, I also updated every single chapters and found many mistakes and they were TERRIBLE._**

 ** _1\. I totally forgot about Ando Tsubasa in this story._**

 ** _2\. There were parts that made the story really confusing._**

 ** _3\. Stupid sentence mistakes_**

* * *

 ** _THINGS YOU MUST KNOW:_**

* * *

 ** _I had to fixed these errors so that the story will make sense._**

 ** _TsubasaxMisaki MIGHT be appearing sometime later. (Still don't know yet.)_**

 ** _Mikan, Anna & Hotaru are 3rd-Year students. _**

**_Nonoko & Sumire are 2nd-Year students. _**

**_Natsume, Koko, Kitsu & Ruka are also 2nd-Year students._**

* * *

 ** _MikanxNatsume: Not in a relationship yet._**

 ** _RukaxHotaru: Not in a relationship yet._**

 ** _SumirexKoko: In a relationship._**

 ** _AnnaxYuu: In a relationship._**

 ** _NonokoxKitsu: In a relationship._**

* * *

 ** _NOW READ, IT'S REAALLY IMPORTANT!_**

 ** _Hotaru & Ruka goes _****_to the same school in middle school but she left at the start of 2nd-Year in Middle School and transferred into Mikan's school, who was surprised and happy to reunite with her childhood bestfriend._**

 ** _Ruka only happen to know Mikan, let's just say Hotaru worked at a cafe only during her Spring-school holiday and that cafe was the one that Ruka frequently goes. Later that week, Mikan came to Tokyo from Osaka for a visit, so Hotaru introduced her temporarily work to Mikan and she agreed to work with her. Ruka had a crush on her, and Hotaru obviously knew that and was heartbroken but she kept her feelings quiet. 2 weeks later, her dad had a business to Osaka, which will last for a year and she was given an option to either stay in Tokyo or go to Osaka. She chose to leave Tokyo to Osaka for a year and transferred to Mikan's Middle-School without telling Ruka, who was shocked by her sudden dis_** ** _appearance and realized he had loved Hotaru all this time and missed her terribly. A year later they reunite again in High School but that will be mentioned on the next chapter._**

 ** _I HAD JUST FIXED THE ERRORS IN EVERY CHAPTERS, ALTHOUGH THERE STILL SOME MISTAKES, I'LL FIX THAT ONCE I COMPLETE THIS STORY AND I WOULD REALLY ADVISE YOU TO RE-READ FOR A BETTER UNDERSTANDING._**

 ** _Chapter 7 WILL BE UPLOADED LATER THIS MONTH. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!_**

 ** _Thank you. 30.12.15_**

 ** _P.S: I used my iPad to upload this and it's terrible! TT^TT_**

 ** _Pokki._**


	10. Love Dilemma

**NOTICE! JUST BEFORE U READ.** **  
*Mikan, Anna & Hotaru are 3** **rd** **Year students.**  
 ***Nonoko & Sumire are sophomore.** **  
*Natsume, Kitsu, Yuu, Koko & Ruka are all sophomore as well, but not in the same class as Nonoko & Sumire.** **  
**

 **THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED & FAVOURITED THIS STORY  
**

 **And Thank you for your patience. U MAY READ NOW~**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Love Dilemma**

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

I looked at his face to see tiny droplets of tears as my eyes widen at the sight, and my mouth was slightly open. Seeing a grown up man crying is something new for me to witness, especially if that guy was Hyuuga Natsume. My body went all jello, and I had this urge to comfort him, wanting to embrace him and stop the tears.

I chocked out for his name and stuttered several times. He simply demanded me to shut up; obviously embarrassed of his helpless state. I listened and stayed quiet as I sat on my knees and looked down trying to get my mind working. After several minutes, I assumed he has calmed down since he had stopped sniffing. Without even thinking, I got my hand and slowly pat his head.

Surprisingly his hair was not spiky like i thought it would be. Instead it was soft like an animal's fur. I ruffled his hair, making a mess until he held my hand and gave me with an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?"

I giggled at his annoyed look and replied with a smirk.

"Oh can't you feel it? I'm simply just styling your hair~"

He 'hmpfed' and looked away as I began to brush softly on his hair with my fingers and making it neat as it was before. While doing that, I spoke softly to him.

"I know this sounds cheesy and all but you know…it doesn't really matters whether I would be there or not for next year's basketball tournament, cause either way I'll still support you no matter how far we're apart. And besides you're not the type to easily give up and I trust you."

I gave him a smile and he stared at me back with his fiery red eyes.

"That's really cheesy you know?" He said with a poker face.

A vein popped out from my forehead once again.

"Hey! I'm just trying to cheer you up! And yet every time you ruined the moment. Mou! Natsume you're such an idiot!" I hmpfed and turned my back on him with my arms crossed and pouted angrily. Although the anger totally subside when I felt his hands wrapped up around my waist with his head leaning against my back. Blood rushed through my vessels from head to toe, and blushed in 50 shades of red.

"Sorry….but thanks Polka"

I smiled to myself and held one of his firm hands.

"You better be! You idiot Natsume…"

* * *

 **The Next Day 8:45 AM Alice High School**  
 **Class B-3 (Class B-Third Year students)**

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

Mikan as usual, sat on her seat and looked around the room and noticed something missing. With a confused expression she went straight to her pink-haired bubbly friend, who's sitting right in front her.

"Ne Anna?" She poked on her back to get her attention.

"Have you seen Hotaru?"

Anna blinked at Mikan and looked at Hotaru's empty desk.

"Hotaru? No I haven't. That's odd she usually early" She said as she stares at her empty desk again.

"Have you asked Sumi-chan and Nonoko yet?" Anna questioned.

"No, I haven't talk nor see them yet."

"Well we did used to have mixed class together, but now the teachers had found a spare class and placed them class A2, while we're at class B3. It's so inconvenient. I wished we all are at the same class." Anna looked slightly down in disappointment.

"Yea…but that's not it! We're talking about Hotaru now! I wonder if something happened to her…hopefully she's alright!" I said with a worried face and Anna nodded.

"Come to think of it, we have Jinno-sensei first period today, and class will be starting in any minute! So if she doesn't arrive here before Jinny, she'll be cursed by his evil frog!"

"Aha..I don't think that's even possible Anna…" Mikan sweat-dropped.

The class door opened, revealing a tall man with a scary looking face. Immediately everyone was alarmed and got to their seats in silence.

"Oh sugar honey ice tea, speaks of the devil, I talk to you later at break!" Anna whispered harshly and turned away from Mikan.

Class started a few seconds after, and no one dare to make single sound. Although the silence didn't last long when the class door slide open revealing Hotaru in her usual poker face. Jinno, fixed his glasses and got his pointer and continuously tapping it on his palm making ticking noises.

"Well what a surprise Imai. 5 minutes late to class….any reason?"

Hotaru closed her eyes and replied that she did not have any reasons being late. She opened her eyes again and looked up directly at him, as if they were competing a staring contest.

"Hmpf. Since you're a honorable student and the fact that this is your first time being late, I'll kindly excuse you just this once. But i warn you. Next time you won't be so lucky."

She nodded and sat down to her seat casually like nothing happened, while everyone stared at her.

* * *

 **Mikan & Anna P.O.V**

 _Hotaru_

 _Hotaru-chan…_

* * *

 **After Class  
** **No One P.O.V**

Everyone got up from their seats and separate their ways in groups. Hotaru stood and tied her books before leaving the classroom as Mikan and Anna head towards her. After a few steps, she froze when moment they both called out for her name. She turned her back and looked at them to see two concern faces.

Anna spoke first.

"Ho-Hotaru-chan, are you alright? Why were you late this morning?"

She avoid looking at their eyes and stared at the window instead.

"…My alarm exploded during midnight, so I got up late."

Before any of them speak, a certain voice interrupted coming from the door.

"Oh really? I didn't know a genius inventor could fail her own inventions."

Hotaru immediately strike a deadly glare on the person who had just insulted her, but to see Sumire leaning against the door; armed crossed with a serious look with Nonoko beside her.

"Permy…" She whispered to herself.

"Hota-chan, we're just worried. You've been acting all weird ever since the basketball tournament and left without a notice. And knowing you're late for school? Something is definitely wrong.

"…."

Sumire snapped with her silence and veins formed on her forehead.

"Quit acting so stubborn and spit it out already. Cause the Hotaru I know is brave and bold and she doesn't look like a zombie like I'm seeing right now.

She was right, Hotaru looked terrible. You can easily tell she didn't had enough sleep by her dark swollen eye bags.

"…sigh* fine, but let's talk somewhere else."

They all sighed and smiled in satisfaction and followed her to the rooftop of the building. At first she sighed again and rubbed her temple trying to figure a way to explain her story to them. She explained the whole story and how she had feelings with Ruka and what happen last time at the tournament. Although she kept silence about how he used to have a crush on Mikan.

"So..you liked Nogi-san?" Anna questioned with wide eyes

"No, she loves Ruka and she still does now, except because of the kiss, she's now totally confused with her feelings." Sumire stated as Hotaru kept quiet and look down on her lap

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _Honestly I'm out of words to even explain my feelings right now. I'm speechless then again, shock by her confession towards Ruka. She had a crush on him since middle school and I never noticed that. Has Hotaru been hiding all these feelings by herself all these time? What else did she hide from us?_

* * *

 **Meanwhile~  
** **10:16 AM Alice High School**

* * *

"Oi Kit, is it just me or is Ruka acting rather strange today?" Koko asked Kitsu while staring at Ruka from the front for the class. Kitsu looked at the direction where Koko was looking and stared at him aswell.

"I don't know, perhaps so, since I can somehow sense this dark gloomy atmosphere around him"

Suddenly Koko had this scary frightened expression as multiple of sweat began to form on his forehead.

"Wait, this feeling could he be?..." Kitsu looked at him confusingly at his expression.

"Could he be PMSing and having his man period?!" He whispered harshly in Kitsu's ear.

Kitsu fell off to the ground in anime style and got up with a vein on his fist as Koko slowly backs away; although he didn't go far enough as Kitsu smashed his fist on Koko's.

Koko growled in pain and held his head tightly.

"Da HELL MAN, that HUR-" Koko didn't finish his sentence when he saw Kitsu's face.

"One more word coming from the filthy mouth of yours and your dead boy." He said darkly as Koko gulped down his saliva and nodded.

Within a few moments, Koko broke out a hysteric laugh while Kitsu glared and him with his arms folded.

"Mou Kitsu! Gomene~ come on! I was only joking~" he gave a wink as Kitsu sighed and massage his temple.

"Damn, you're such a retard.." He said tiredly.

The door creaked open as Yuu entered the classroom to see his mates tackiling each other like 5 year old kids , and sweat dropped until he saw someone standing next to him, who happened to be no one other than Natsume.

"Oi, cut it out already. I can even hear both of your squeals and yelling when I was just midways at the halls." Both of them looked up to see their leader with his hands in his pockets and a poker face like usual.

"Natsume, Yuu! You guys came just in time!" Koko yelled as they started at him. Kitsu pointed straight at Ruka's direction and spoke.

"See Ruka over the corner there? Any idea what happened to him?" They looked at the corner to see their best buddy with a gloomy atmosphere around him and a dull look placed on his face.

"Eh? You sure that's Ruka?" Yuu asked and looked at him again in disbelief.

"Yep" Kitsu replied.

Natsume frowned at Ruka's current state and walked over to his side.

"Ruka."

Ruka replied nothing and dazed out completely from the reality, which also practically made Natsume creased on his eyebrows. He called for Ruka again but with a serious tone this time. The silence remained, but this time his mind snapped and he tched.

 **BAM!**

Natsume slammed his desk, but not only gaining Ruka's attention, but also everyone in the classroom.

" **RUKA.** "

"Na-Natsume….hey. I didn't see you there…" He said with what it seems an obvious fake smile.

"Tch* don't play dumb. You know why I'm here. Ruka, just what in the flippin world happened to you?"

"Me? There's nothing wrong!" He argued back with a hint nervousness in his voice.

"…did something happened between you and Imai?"

Ruka widen his eyes the moment he mentioned of her. He snapped and slammed his hands against the desk looking at him furiously.

"NOTHING HAPPENED. END OF STORY."

"…" The classroom went deadly silent and no one dared to make a sound. Their eyes focused on them. Natsume gave his infamous glare and they all immediately went back to chatting. Ruka blinked; shocked at his actions and quickly sat down again with his head facing down as he clenched his hands. Natsume remained silent, but his eyes only focused as his best friend.

"Gomen." Ruka said with a shaky voice.

"So something really did happened huh?" Natsume whispered under his breath and began walking towards his desk, but at half way he stopped and eyed at him from the corner of his eye.

"We WILL discuss about this after class, and no BUTS." Ruka hesitantly gave him a small nod before Natsume left.

"Well, I guess we'll only have to find out after class." Koko put both his hands behind his head and lean against it as Kitsu and Yuu both nodded.

Class ended and everyone zoomed out of the room immediately while the other five remained in the class.

"Well Ruka, you gonna spit it out or what?" Kitsu spoke with his arms folded.

"…Boku, Imai-san ga suki desu… (I like Imai Hotaru)" Ruka confessed and looked down while blushing in different shades of red. Everyone except Natsume, who seemed to already know, had their eyes wide open in shock at their friend's sudden confession, though Koko was the first to react.

"Imai?! As in Imai Hotaru?!"

He nodded in embarrassment.

"Heeeee, I never knew you had special feelings for her." Yuu said with amusement.

"And hey! How come you're so calm about this Natsume? Aren't you shocked? Ruka LIKES Hotaru!" (Koko)

"I already knew." He replied with a monotone voice

"Not fair! How come this guy gets to know first?" Koko pouted.

"Natsume only knew by chance." Ruka answered and before Natsume gave him a smirk he hmpfed.

"Too obvious. You're like a book; easy to read and just like someone I know* of."

"But seriously, of all people it has to be Hotaru?" Kitsu said and looked back to the times when they were all in 2nd Year of middle school when she used all kind of methods and techniques to blackmail him with embarrassing pictures of him.

* * *

 **Koko P.O.V**

 _Loving someone who blackmails you for money? Now that's a little doubtful._

 _But didn't she...ah I get it._

"I see what you're on. Hotaru DID, used to blackmail you. But then she suddenly had to transfer to another school on the last year of middle school. A year later when we were still freshmen in high school, we saw her again and everything did seem to go quite well at that time. Although she started blackmailing again, at some point she stopped, and that's also when things got strange between you and her"

Everyone except Ruka, went in deep thoughts, trying to understand what Koko was trying to say.

"Natsume. Did you know about this?" Yuu asked as he shook his head this time, before forming a frown look on his face.

They all stared at Ruka, who had had changed from an embarrassed face to a sad one.

"Even I don't know why she suddenly stopped blackmailing or why she stopped interacting with me. In fact, I think she was actually avoiding me since last year…" He admitted truthfully to his friends.

* * *

 **Flashback on the first day of High School***

 **Ruka P.O.V**

I stood at the front of the school-gate, as some other students passed by and stared at me. My heart pounced through my veins and blood, making a loud 'doki' 'doki' sound. I had a stone look from the outside, but deep inside I was nervous as hell. I made it through on the first week smoothly, but somehow i became unexpectedly popular along with Natsume and the others; gaining these unwanted attention from girls especially. High School also came out unexpectedly boring. It feels like as if there was puzzle piece was missing.

 **It felt so incomplete.**

I walked out of the classroom like any other normal days to see a brunette chatting with her friends happily. I have to admit. She was pretty darn cute. I blushed when she saw me gave me smiled. But that smile immediately replaced with gasp the moment I lay my eyes on the girl that was beside her.

"Hotaru!" I called out for the girl and she immediately turn and saw me with a surprised look.

"Ruka?"

That moment was probably one of the happiest moments of my life.  
I finally got to reunite with Hotaru again.  
She has been my missing puzzle this whole time i realised.

A month later, Hotaru and I became incredibly close. Although she started blackmailing me again, it just felt right when she entered my life once again. At that time, I had a tiny crush on the brunette named Mikan. Apparently Mikan is a friend that Hotaru met last year, when she was in her new middle school, and they both immediately became best friends since then. As times passed, I started hinting some affection to Mikan, but she didn't seem to notice.

On one unfortunate day, I saw Mikan and Natsume quarreling at the corridor. From afar, they really looked like a couple. My heart ached a little at that scene. Since then, I tried harder to get her to notice me, but every time I tried, I began to realize that Hotaru had made a distance between her and I. At first, she didn't talk or blackmail me as much as usual. Then she started making excuses like "I'm busy" and completely stop with the blackmailing. Instead of being worried of my problem with my crush, my attention focused on Hotaru. Days went by, and our relationship slowly became to the 'stranger' stage.

I learned that she is avoiding me.  
I know she is trying to get me out of her life.

 _'But why?'_

I questioned myself multiple of times. What have I ever done to her to make her avoid me?

It just felt so wrong…

Days without her felt so empty, just like when she moved to another school previously.

We became strangers and resumed with our lives. She continue avoiding me, and I looked at her from afar.

 ** _'Why?'_ ** I asked again, but I never got my answer. **(Me: well, you will on the next chapter)**

 _ **~To be continued.~**_

* * *

 _ **I deeply apologise for the SUPER late delay for this chapter :c (A lot of things has been going in life especially school)  
I hope i made this chapter long enough to make up for the delay.  
Hopefully next chapter would be up by the end of this month since i'm having my 2 weeks break.**_

 _ **Thank you for understanding c:**_

 _ **PLZ REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE!  
Other than that, THANK YOU FOR READING~**_


	11. Fixing Two Pairing Hearts

_**Finally managed to release chapter 8 within a month. *Phewww***_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Fixing Two Paring Hearts**

* * *

 **Mikan P.O.V**

After hearing Hotaru's confession regarding to Ruka. I ended up not sleeping that night because I was in deep thoughts trying to think of a solution to fix their relationship. The next morning, I woke up with huge heavy eye bags. I walked to school casually and arrived to the door of my class. I gulped and slowly slide the door open and gave a relieved sigh when I saw Hotaru on her desk reading another invention-related book. But that's not the point. She-is-here-on-time-today. Although she was here on her usual time, she kept her calm expression on as if nothing happened yesterday.

But I knew deep down in her heart, her facade is slowing **breaking.**

I frowned deeply at the sight of her.

How can she still remain so silent after what happened?

How can she still act so casually?

Why is she even trying so hard to keep her 'mask' on?

Why?

I felt a lump stuck on my throat as my heart tightens. What is the feeling you ask?

One word. Guilt.

I felt guilty because I wasn't there when she needed me the most and this is not what a friend is suppose to do.  
Friends are meant supportive and give courage to someone they truly care for. They help each other when one of them is in trouble.

"Hm? Mikan-chan? Why are you standing in the middle of the doorway?" A soft voice coming from behind interrupted my thought as I looked back.

"ah…Anna-chan morning." I gave her a weak smile. Immediately, she made a bewildered look and glance beside me and saw Hotaru.

"Ah. I see." She said and looked back at me again but this time with a sad smile.

My head slump down and my fist clenched.

"Anna-chan."

"Hmm?"

"I feel so…hopeless, isn't there something we could do? Hotaru, she has been keeping these feelings all these years and we know nothing of it until now. I just can't imagine how much pain she had to endure to hide her feelings for Ruka. We have to do something to get her to confess her feelings to him!"

I got my heads up and looked at her with my eyes full of determination. She was rather speechless at first but afterwards, she gave me a big devious smile.

"Un! (like a 'yes' kinda sound) We can't just watch her suffer and do nothing! I'm on your side Mikan-chan! We probably should tell Sumi-chan and Nonoko after break!"

After class ended, Anna and I headed to Permy and Nonoko's class and gave them a piece of our mind to reunite Hotaru and Ruka back together.

"Hmmm, I understand, but how are we going to make them to even meet each other?" Sumire asked and instantly I smiled evilly.

"Don't worry, I have already prepared a plan. But for now, we need to get the guys to corporate."

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

Soon after that, Mikan had called the guys over for a group discussion except for Hotaru and Ruka.

"Hn, for once, you actually used your brain polka." Natsume said teasingly as I stick out my tongue at him.

"Oh shut up you perv. Anyway, what do you guys think?"

(Yuu) "Well, I guess we could get them back together, I mean, even if we failed at least we tried?." The others nodded all at same time in agreement as I smiled in delight.

 _Now that everything is all settled, is it time to take an action with our plans._

* * *

 **Next Day. (School at Break)**

 **Hotaru P.O.V**

Strangely I started having these odd feelings as if someone is planning to do something 'indecent.' I sat down on my seat and got out another book that related to inventions and tried to focus.

But I just couldn't.

I felt so distracted with everything around me beside Ruka. Something is wrong and yet. I have no clue of what that 'something' is. I went back to the book again and tried to distract myself on the book. I heard the clock in the class ticked each seconds and few students chattered from a distance.

Tick Tick Tick Tick Tic-THOM!

I had enough.

I shut my book tight, as I got off from my spot and left the classroom in silence.

 _Damn..what is going on with me today? I should probably head off to the bathroom._

I splashed cold water into my face and cooled myself down from the headache. I gave another tired sigh just before I exited the bathroom. But the moment when I walked out, some girl came up to me.

"Imai..san?" I looked at her and waited for what she had to say.

"Earlier Sakura-san asked me to tell you to go meet her at the fourth floor." My eyebrows creased and gave her a nod as she went pass me.

 _Fourth floor? Why would she even go through the troubles and request someone just to tell me this when clearly she could just tell me directly? What is she planning this time? Hmpf, guess I'd find out when I get there._

As I went up to the fourth level of our school building, I saw Mikan and the seven-others standing there and giving me one of the most ridiculous grins. My arms folded and waited for an explanation until I heard footsteps behind me, and that person happens to be **Ruka.**

 _Great. What a coincidence._ I thought sarcastically.

"So? Are you going to explain why I should even come here? I don't have time for your mindless 'games'" Looked at them while avoiding to face Ruka and spoke in an unexpected cold tone.

Mikan giggled and Natsume clicked a sound that is made from his thumb and his middle finger. Seconds later, Nogi and I were surrounded. He gave a bewildered look and a shocked expression.

(Ruka)"What the hell Natsu-?!"

(Hotaru)"What are yo-"

Both of us were cut off when they dragged both of us into an extremely packed room, which I later found out that it was the **storage room.** We winced a little as the shelf hit slightly on my back and immediately; my mind went alarmed when I heard the doorknob clicked a sound.

 _They fucking locked the door?!_ I yelled mentally inside me.

Ruka tried banging the door and yelled in an obvious pissed tone after what they had done to us. I lean on the wall for support and rubbed my temple.

 _So this is what they were planning all along…tch!_

* * *

 **No One P.O.V**

"Stop banging. It's useless. No one would ever come to the fourth floor around this time." Hotaru said emotionally as Ruka stopped trying. He gave out a frustrated sigh and lean on the opposite wall. The room was filled with dust and few random objects, which looked as if it was left unused for years. Both figures remained still and waited until someone will come and find them. Ruka peeked at Hotaru from the corner of his eyes while she kept her eyelids shut and trying to find some peace. Each time he tried to speak, but the voice never came out. He wanted to talk, and yet he couldn't but to stare at her elegant porcelain face until she finally opened her eyes and made eye contact with him. Ruka immediately felt his blood flushed all over his face and continued to admire her soft-violet eyes. Even though they were surrounded by darkness, they can still see the features of the other since they were only a meter apart. With effort, he swallowed his saliva and bravely made his decision to speak to her.

"Hota-" he stopped when he heard her whimpered with slight pain in the tone.

"Are you..alright?"

"…" when she gave him no reply, he felt a little dejected and went silent for a while. Leaning against the wall for a long time was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, so he began to move slightly for a better position.

However, the moment he shifted from his place, he stepped on some slippery substance and fell onto Hotaru. Ruka groaned slightly from the fall, but as he begins to look up, Hotaru's face appeared only a few centimeters apart from his face. Both of his hands were leaning on the wall for support as he tries not to crush his weight on her.

Despite that fact that, they were in an extremely awkward yet embarrassing posture, Ruka stay stilled and did not have any intention of moving away from Hotaru. Although they were stuck in the closet, it was a chance to sort things out between him and her. Natsume and the others had given him this opportunity and he **will not** waste it.

He took a deep breath quickly and gulped before spoke to her again.

"Hotaru!"

She looked up and gave her attention to him.

"How should I say this?..…. The ki-kiss from last time…I'm truly sorry about that!" He said and apologised with his eyes closed. Hotaru's eyes began to often at the sight of him and allowed him continue.

"Bu-But I don't regret it either!" This time she looked at him with confusion as he faced directly at her with a serious expression.

"Last time…you said…I like Mikan. Although that may be true, but I didn't truly like her as a crush-figure."

(Hotaru) "You mean?..."

"Back when we were just freshmen, the moment I saw Mikan, I thought she was a tenshi from heaven. Though almost instantly, I was shocked to see you beside her…I never thought I'd have another chance to see you once again. Since then, things had gotten back when it used to be back in middle school. Although you started blackmailing me again, I felt like days had gone brighter and livelier. It wasn't long before I started noticing Mikan again and trying to get her attention. The times I spent with Mikan were blissful, and yet deep down I didn't exactly gain my happiness.

That's also when I had faced the reality…

There was once time when I witness Natsume and Mikan together. Although they may be quarreling; from my view, they looked perfect side by side. As much as I tried to get her to notice me, I didn't realize you were slowly parting from my life, and before I knew it, you were gone. My attention went back to you and each day when i approached to you, you would…well..avoid me, my heart throbs painfully when you walked away and dismissing my presence.

You even stopped blackmailing me, and we both slowly became 'strangers.' We went back to the days where we both had not known each other."

I faced down as my bangs covered my teary eyes, which begs to fall. Each time I uttered a word, my voice cracked and went hoarse.

* * *

 **Ruka P.O.V**

 _Why am I exposing my feelings and thoughts to her? Letting her to see me weak like some idiot. She probably thinks I'm some whiny guy, but even so-"_

I looked up to catch her amethyst eyes with absolute seriousness.

 **"** I only once **liked** Mikan. Even though she didn't see me as a man, and even if she made my heart throb. My feelings for **you** can never be compared with my feelings for her! Being with you gave me strength. You have taught me what 'true happiness' was and that only happens whenever I'm with you."

After saying that, I gave her a tight hug while she gasped a little from my sudden action.

"Imai Hotaru, I love you. I'm sorry that it took me a long time for me to realise that. Even if you despise me or shove me away, my feelings won't change and I'll still continue to love you!"

"Ruka…" She said my name before making small sobbing noises and returns a hug.

"Took you long enough to realise that, you baka Ruka. I…...I love you too." My heart leaps for a jump and made loud 'doki doki' sounds.

 _Did she really just say that?_

We broke off the hug and looked at each other from eyes to eyes. She smiled dearly at me as I saw a few small droplets of tears at the edge of her eyes. I return her with another soft smile before I placed a passionate kiss on her firm lips. She closed her eyes and kissed back with a small push. By the time when we both parted, Hotaru turn to her side and avoid making eye contact with me.

 **I've never seen Hotaru ever being so embarrassed.**

"So..are we dating from now onwards?" I asked awkwardly as she gave a single nod then looked at me angrily with a blush all over her face.

"But I warn you. I won't be going easy on you now that I'm your girlfriend."

I gave a chuckled at her statement until I heard someone opening the switch of door and unlocked it. The door opened as the light entered throughout the closet. It seems like the cleaner just finished his work and came back to return the equipment. He looked at us with a puzzled face and spoke, "What in the world are you guys doing in here? Time is almost up, instead of making out in this cramped storage room, I suggest you head to class now before I report you guys doing-what-ever-'business' in here. Without a second thought, we both immediately went out of the room and sighed in relieved. But soon after that, the dark atmosphere begins to evolve around us.

* * *

 **(Ruka & Hotaru P.O.V)**

 _They're sooo_ _ **dead.**_

* * *

The next day, Mikan walked down the hallway while concentrating in her minds.

 **Mikan P.O.V**

 _I wonder how's Hotaru and Ruka doing since yesterday…hopefully we didn't make things worse…_

I prayed silently in my brain until-

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!"

"Itaiiii~ Wait a second, isn't that?" I turn to see Hotaru standing and held one of her favourite inventions, **the Baka Gun.**

"Hotaru?" I squeaked out.

Now she appeared to be extremely displeased after we have locked her and Ruka in that tiny storage room from yesterday. But the moment when Natsume and Ruka came along, I heard her whispering to herself, "great timing." Oddly enough, Ruka blushed slightly when he saw her. By the time they were 10 meters away from us, Hotaru stepped forward and got her right hand out flat in front of Ruka.

"You own me _three-hundreds._ " My mouth dropped while Ruka blinked with his eyes wide open.

(Mikan) "Hota-" Natsume stopped me and held my wrist firmly. I kept my mouth shut and let them continue.

"Huh? But **why?** " he asked her with a shocked tone.

She gestured him to come closer, and when he did, she whispered with a smirk against his ear.

"I didn't give you permission to kiss me last time. And now you're gonna pay for it"

Ruka flinched a step back as his face turned beet-red.

"An-and if I don't?" This time she gave him one of her infamous smiles.

"I will sell that picture where you cosplayed as snow-white during middle school to your fan girls."

"WHAT?! Why do you even have that photo? Give it back!" he shouted nervously.

"Not until you give me my money." She said deviously before she took off with another flying-invention as he chased after her.

"Hotaru!"

They both slowly vanished from our sight as Natsume and I looked at each other and smiled

"Success! We made it Natsume!" I cried out happily.  
He gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair.

"Good job Polka." He said with a soft voice.

I pouted at first, but my mouth transform into a huge grin. My heart beats when he praised me. Although it felt strange, but I like the way I'm feeling right now.

* * *

 **At the principal office**

 **No One P.O.V**

The young female principal held her phone and answered it eagerly the moment she read the name of the person who's calling.

"Surprise surprise, now aren't you arriving _awfully_ early?" She said with a deep tone." The caller replied similarly to the principal's voice, except with a slight higher pitch.

"Well of course, you can't possibly think that I'd forget the school after 3 years? I'm currently at my hotel and I should be enrolled to the Alice High School by tomorrow. I'll see you by then."

(Principal) "And I shall look forward to the day I meet you again _Luna._ "

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the hotel that Luna's currently staying**

The called ended with a deep as the slim figure sat onto her bed and went to her phone screen. She grinned with eyes full of desire when she glanced at the photo of her home-screen.

The photo showed a strawberry-blonde haired girl with dazzling cold-blue eyes holding tightly on an arm of a tall built man with _raven hair and garnet-red eyes._

"This time…I won't let you go…my dear **ex-boyfriend.** "

 **To Be Continued. Next chapter "Calm Before Storm."**

* * *

 _ **Hmm i'm soo damn curious, aren't you too? (Smirks)**_  
 _ **I'm not sure when next chapter will be updated. Maybe 2 months later? Well no promises.**_

 ** _Plz Review, Follow and Favourite this story~ Other than that thank you for reading c:_**


End file.
